I'd Love to Hate You
by coffee4eva
Summary: Leila feeds off of souls, even ghosts. What happens when Vlad Masters employs her to destroy a certain city? Can Danny defeat her? DannyXOC
1. Chapter 1

"Are we all finally here?", asked an irritated, middle-aged ghost from the head of the table. Vlad Masters was trying to call the meeting to order, and a chorus of 'here's' sounded from around the table at his question.

The meeting was being held in the ghost zone, on one of the many detached, floating pieces of land. On this particular land piece was a castle, owned by Fright Knight, who had lent it to the many ghosts who were gathering for a similar reason. Now they were siting around a grandly carved stone table in the middle of the castle's dining room.

Vlad stood up and started to say regally, "Now we all are here for the same goal-"

"To get rid of that scrawny half-ghost!", Skulker interrupted gruffly, receiving a round of howls and grunt of agreement. Vlad glared at the hunter, but continued with a slight menacing tone to his voice, "Yes, to destroy Danny Phantom, and the reason why I called this meeting was to propose an idea to achieve said goal." The red-eyed ghost looked around for someone to disagree.

Fortunately, many of the ghosts attending the meeting already knew the victim record of Vlad Masters, and kept quiet, waiting for him to launch into his supposed 'genius' idea. Most of the individuals attending had just come out of curiosity, all of them had tried to get rid of the ghost kid, but all had failed miserably, being defeated and put back into the ghost zone.

Now Vlad had called a meeting, saying he needed the attention of all ghosts in Amity Park.

"As you all know, Daniel is a teenage boy.", Vlad began, walking slowly around the table, much like a large predator going around a herd of prey.

"Meaning he is susceptible to hormones, like any other boy his age." Around the table a few of the ghosts nodded, not knowing where Vlad was going with this, but eager to hear more.

"What does that have to do with defeating him?", asked Youngblood indigently. Vlad sighed, taking pity on the young ghost's innocence. _"_It has everything to do with his defeat, if my weapon is this." He dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a manila folder, opened it, and took out a photo.

Throwing it onto the table's surface, all of the ghosts crowded around to see the image of the ultimate weapon. Only to see that the photo was of a teenage girl. The photo was taken secretly, seeing as the girl was turned toward a shop window and the setting was a crowded street. The girl was pretty, but a human nonetheless.

"What's the meaning of this Masters? You called us here just to joke about sending a puny girl against Phantom?", Spectra asked, confusion and rising anger evident in her voice. Vlad had sat back and watched their reactions with amusement.

"That is where you're wrong my dear, she isn't a 'puny girl', she's a supernatural vampire.", Vlad selected his words carefully. Everyone raised an eyebrow or looked at the photo scrutinizingly.

"A human girl like this, a vampire?", Skulker began cackling loudly. Vlad shook his head, "Not a blood sucking vampire, an energy vampire, more particularly a vampire who feeds on souls, including ghosts." A few of those assembled gasped at the idea of being food for what looked like a meer human. A sinister smile spread over Vlad's face. "If my plan goes right, Phantom will let himself fall right into her hands, long enough for her to destroy both his human and ghost halves."

He continued pacing around the table."Imagine, the town of Amity Park destroyed, overrun by it's soulless citizens, and Daniel will have to watch the destruction of it all, and in the end, he will be decimated, and it is all yours for the taking." He gestured to all of them, all of the ghosts that had haunted the town and had been chased from their homes by the ghost boy.

"Didn't Walker already try that?", asked Ember, her flaming hair flickering. Vlad nodded, "Yes, I believe he did, but he was a ghost, easily put back into the ghost zone. This is still a living thing, Daniel will have to use other measures to get rid of her, if he can.", he chuckled darkly.

"And what do you get Masters, you can't tell us that you don't want anything out of this.", Desiree said with narrow eyes. Vlad smiled, "Oh, you know me too well. Yes, I do intend to get something out of this, but you can be assured that it isn't of any use to you.", Vlad promised.

_'It shouldn't be too hard to pull Maddy out of the destruction of the city, especially with her entire family dead.',_ Vlad thought evilly.

The ghosts looked at each other once again. "All those in favor of going through with this, raise your hand.", Vlad called out over them. Slowly hands were raised, until at last everyone had agreed.

"Then I will send for her, let her do as I instruct her to do and stay out of her way, when the time comes for Phantom's downfall I'm sure you will know.", Vlad called the meeting to a close. Going through the doors and into the open ghost zone, the man started whistling as he returned to his home in Wisconsin to make a very important phone call.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're dead Fenton!", Dash Baxter yelled down the halls of Casper High. The blond jock was running after a skinny boy with raven black hair, bulldozing over people in the wake of his chase.

Minutes before, Dash had opened his locker, only to have ectoplasmic goo fall out if it in a wave, completely covering him in the smelly green stuff. Immediately the blame went on Danny Fenton, who was the only student who had access to the goo.

Now Danny was sprinting across the cafeteria, dodging past people in an attempt to escape his pursuer. He made it to the double doors, bursting through them and into the open area where the students were allowed to eat lunch outdoors, taking a left and running to another side of the building.

As he raced around it, two hands came out and pulled him against the wall. His friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley had pulled him into the shadows, and were shushing him. The gothic dark haired girl had seen Dash open his locker and had hurried to help Danny, grabbing Tucker on the way. Dash came around the corner and ran past them, oblivious to the three of them.

They waited until he was out of sight, and Danny let out a loud breath.

"Thanks guys, I think I would have been in today's mystery meat if it wasn't for you two.", he slid down the wall into a sitting position, still breathing heavily. Sam and Tucker followed suit.

"Well, after a full night of ghost hunting, it would've sucked to get your butt handed to you.", Sam smirked.

"I wonder how that stuff got into Dash's locker?", Tucker thought out loud. Sam and Danny looked at each other before grinning. "Yeah, we might have had something to do with that. . .", Sam drifted off.

"That ghost made out of goo last night made a mess, so we had to put the stuff somewhere after we cleaned it up.", Danny told Tucker, smiling at getting away with the prank. The trio sat back and relaxed until the bell rang again.

Walking back into the building, all of a sudden Sam stiffened and pointed to the left.

"Isn't that Mayor Masters?", Danny's gaze snapped up to follow hers, and unluckily landed on the silver haired mayor of the city. Vlad caught him looking and smirked in his direction. He was being lead to the principal's office by Mr. Lancer, who was talking very animatedly about something.

"He doesn't look like he's up to any good.", Tucker observed, watching them disappear through the principal's office door.

"Pfft, is he ever up to any good Tucker?", Sam asked dryly, still eyeing the closed door warily. The bell rang again, signaling that the three were going to be late to class.

"We'd better get going, having Vlad around means that he's planning something, and we can't do anything if we're sitting in detention.", Danny pointed out. Sam and Tucker agreed with him and started walking to their classes, while Danny took one last look at the closed door.

'_I wish I knew what he was planning._', Danny thought, before turning around and catching up to his friends.

xXx Ghost Zone xXx

"Keep up!", Skulker ordered to his traveling companion snappily. The girl next to him scowled at his turned head.

The hunter had been forced to bring her to Amity Park through the ghost zone, giving her an extra jet pack for her to float through the gravity-less place.

"I would, but your fat metallic ass keeps getting in my way.", the girl insulted him, taking her time jumping from one floating island to the next, much like an astronaut on the moon. Skulker growled a insult back under his breath. The brat had been making his trip a living hell, complaining about the jet packs straps digging into her shoulders, and how Vlad had better have a good reason for bringing her so far from her home.

At last the two made it to a green circle in front of them. The girl stopped her jumping, landing lightly on the ground in front of the portal, waiting for Skulker to make the first move.

"What are you waiting for, don't tell me your kind are as timid as humans.", the hunter scoffed at her. The girl meerly stuck her tongue out before taking a breath and jumping through.

Skulker let out a angry breath. '_She had better be able to take down that half ghost._', he thought scornfully before leaping after the girl.

The ghost lab they appeared in was under the mayor's office, put there secretly by Vlad Plasmius while being invisible and intangible. And the same person was sitting in a chair behind one of the desks in his human form.

The girl smiled cheekily at him, "Plasmius".

"Leila.", Vlad answered with a small smile on his face. "I see you haven't changed much since last year."

"Same to you.", the girl replied. She walked forward and grabbed a near chair to sit down on the other side of the desk. The two stared at each other. Skulker was still standing by the portal watching the display take place through narrow eyes.

The girl sitting in the chair was built of average height and slender, and held herself like a cat, lazily draping herself over the chair, but from what Skulker saw out in the ghost zone, she was very capable of a fight on her feet. Her hair was shoulder length and black with scarlet streaking through it, her pale skin contrasted nicely with it, making her look like an abstract photo. Finally her eyes were golden with green flecks in them, almost like a desert plain with lush bushes decorating it.

"So, you called me here for a reason, it had better be good, I have a nice life set up over in Italy.", Leila smiled darkly, "It's amazing how unobservant humans can be." Vlad matched her smile.

"Yes, I know of your exploits in Rome." Vlad drew a folder out of one of the drawers on the desk, "But how would you like an entire town to feast on?", he tempted.

Leila's eyes widened, but then narrowed as the thought settled, "I'm guessing there's something in it for you?"

Vlad nodded, "Of course, however I want nothing more than to see the town entirely destroyed, and for one certain person to be utterly gone for now and forever." He took two photos out of the folder.

They both showed Danny Fenton, but in his two persons. One showed him with Sam and Tucker at school, walking around comfortably as a regular person, the other was of him fighting Ember, shooting a ectoplasmic ray out of his hands at her.

Leila looked at the photos with mild interest. "There's another person like you?", she asked, staring at the photos. When held up against one another, the only difference between the two people was their clothing, hair color and eye color. Facial features, height, and other things were the same.

Vlad nodded, "Yes, and he was made by the same fool as I was, his father Jack Fenton has made his own son into a half ghost." The hand holding the photo turned into a fist. "He's is one of the first people I want you to drain.", he growled. Leila nodded, leaning back into the chair.

"And what town at I taking?", she asked monotonously. Vlad gestured around him, "This one, Amity Park."

She raised an eyebrow, "Well your a great mayor."

Vlad sighed impatiently, "Are you going to agree to destroying this town or not, all I ask is that you destroy Danny Phantom, and the rest of this miserable place." Then he waved a hand at her, "And in return, you get everyone's soul and energy."

She was silent for a minute, thinking quietly, before she smiled, "I suppose Italy can wait while I take this town off your hands." She held out her hand.

With a evil smile Vlad shook it, sealing the deal.


End file.
